Awakening
by gameGIRL14
Summary: Dorothy returns to Oz because Scarecrow has became sick. She also finds out a curse has been put over the land. Slow update.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok I love the Scarecrow and Dorothy pairing so I wrote my own. Please enjoy and review! No flames!**

Chapter 1

Dorothy was sitting in her room with Toto listening to her aunt and uncle fight.

"Em! She hasn't stopped talking about that stupid make believe world for two years now!

She needs help!" Uncle Henry raised his voice. "She has already runaway five times from the hospital! What are you gonna do Henry? Send her back to live with my drunk sister!"

Aunt Em shouted.

It had been like this for a week now. When Dorothy's aunt and uncle thought she was asleep they would argue about where they were going to send her next, to a different mental hospital, different family members. And all because Dorothy was missing her friends back in Oz.

Dorothy was heartbroken. (No one believes me…. And all they want to is get rid of me.)

She thought sadly as Toto licked her tears away. "Thank you Toto." Dorothy said as she sat up in bed. "I'm not crazy….I'm not like a deceased animal….why do they think I'm sick? Why do they want to get rid of me so bad?" she said aloud.

Toto jumped off the bed and started growling at the mirror. Dorothy shushed him a look at her vanity. There was a light pink glow in the mirror instead of her reflection and she herd a voice. "My dear Dorothy. Why do you weep? Isn't this what you wished for? To be home with your family?" it was Glenda who appeared in the mirror.

"Oh Glenda!" Dorothy cried. "I think I made a mistake… they keep sending me away because they think I'm crazy! I miss you and my friends, and everyone else in Oz…I want to come home!" Dorothy cried.

" Your friends still miss you terribly. It hasn't been the same since you left." Glenda said sadly. "it seems fallen into a sad dark time when you went home." Glenda hung her head.

"what do you mean dark time?" Dorothy asked. "Well .. Your friends have kept the peace and crime has gone down remarkably… but when you left a great sadness filled everyone's heart and became apart of the atmosphere. Your friends have not been well…" Glenda said as Dorothy wiped her eyes.

"Show me…show me Lion, Tin man, and Scarecrow." Dorothy said as a new image appeared in the mirror. It was Lion crying along with Tin man. But Dorothy noticed one person wasn't there. "Where is Scarecrow?" she asked as Glenda reappeared.

"He isn't doing well Dorothy…. He has become sick." the fairy said with more sadness in her voice. Dorothy's eyes widen. "what?.." "He is ill …and hasn't been getting any better." Dorothy froze. "Show me."

Dorothy saw her beloved Scarecrow lying in a bed with Lion and Tin man sitting next to his bedside. "Doctors say he isn't getting any better Lion…I don't know what we are going to do." Tin man said looking down at his friend. "Hasn't Glenda found a cure yet?" Lion asked sobbing into his tail.

"Not yet" Tin man said. "In my opinion I think he is dying of a broken heart. Ever since Dorothy left he hasn't been the same.." Tin man said putting a hand on Scarecrow's shoulder. "I hope you get better my friend." then a nurse came in and told them to leave so Scarecrow could rest.

After they left Scarecrow began to whisper in his sleep "Dorothy…where are you…"

A signal tear slid down his face. "Come back….please… I need you…"

The mirror when back to normal and Dorothy cried even more. "Oh no! he can't die… he can't…it's all my fault! He can't die! I need to get back to Oz! please Glenda let me come home!" Dorothy wailed.

"Dorothy clam yourself. I'm sending you the red slippers." her old shoes appeared right in her lap. "thank you Glenda….but I'm leaving a note before I go." Dorothy said grabbing some paper and pencil. After she wrote her note and placed it on her bed. Dorothy picked up Toto and clicked her heals. "There's no place like Oz. There's no place like Oz. There's no place like Oz." (I'm coming Scarecrow)

**End of chapter one please review and no flames!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello people I'm back! Yes I know it's been forever but if you want to know why I haven't updated please read my Bio page. Other then that enjoy the new chapter.**

Chapter 2

When Dorothy opened her eyes, the sky was a dark grey and cloudy. The air had a foul stench of smoke and sulfur. Sitting up she saw that she had landed in the town square within the Emerald City. Looking at it now Dorothy frowned. It wasn't how she remebered, the once bright green gems of the city had, now darkened to a kelp green.

"What happened here?" Dorothy wondered.

"This is the curse I was telling you about before my dear." Dorothy turned around to see Glenda with a sad smile on her face. She ran and hugged the fairy.

"But I'm afraid it was more comlicated getting you here then I originally thought."

Glenda spoke breaking the hug. Dorothy stared at her confused.

"What should have taken just a simple moment to bring you to Oz, actually took me two days, and during that time I'm afraid Scarecrow has gotten worse as well." Glenda said. Dorothy's eyes widened. "Please Glenda take me to him." Glenda nodded not wasting any time the fairy led the farm girl into the Emerald City Medical Center.

In the Scarecrow's room he lay on his death bed, wheezing as he breathed. His burlap face faded, his straw was moldy and face pained.

Tin Man sat next to his friend putting his hand over Scarecrow's unmoving hand. " I wish there was something we could do to ease his pain." Tin Man said.

Lion sniffed. "He gets worse every day… You don't think he'll …" The feline let out a sob crying into his tail. Tin Man stood walking over to Lion, trying to comfort him with an awkward hug.

Just then a nurse came into the room.

"Excuse me your majesties. But there are more visitors here to see King Scarecrow, and there's a two person visitor per patient limit."

Tin Man nodded. "We'll leave in a minuet." The nurse left.

They walked over to their friend's bed for the last time that day.

Lion waved bye to the straw man in the bed. "Please be here tomorrow, Okay? Hang on till we can find a way." Lion pleaded. Tin Man grasped Scarecrow's shoulder.

"Don't give up, Glenda is doing everything she can and so are we. We're not giving up… So.. So don't you give up." Tin Man's voice broke as tears filled his eyes.

He left the room walking with Lion down the hall.

They saw a pink fairy speed walking down the hall towards them.

"GLENDA!" they shouted.

Then a girl in a blue dress popped out behind her. They froze.

"I don't believe it." Tin Man gasped.

"DOROTHY!" Lion shouted running to the farm girl.

Lion pulled Dorothy into a bear hug. "Aren't you are a sight for sore eyes!"

Tin Man pulled Dorothy in for his own hug. "I never thought I'd see you aging! Thank goodness your back!"

Dorothy smiled. "I'm so glad to see you. I've missed you all so much."

"Bark! Bark!" the little dog jumped into Dorothy's arms.

"And Toto missed you too."

Everyone chuckled.

"If you would please excuse us, we need to hurry to see Scarecrow. You can all catch up later this afternoon." Glenda said trying to hurry Dorothy along down the hall.

"Dorothy … please help him the best you can…" Lion said.

"I will you know I will."

"Dorothy listen." Tin man said.

"Scarecrow isn't the same as you remember him. He hasn't woken up for a while. He's been sick. So just keep that in mind when you see him .. alright."

Dorothy nodded. "Okay Tin Man."

Hugging them one more time, Dorothy followed Glenda down the hall into her friend's room.

Entering the room Dorothy's eyes immediately fell on Scarecrow's body in the bed.

She gasped, horrified. 'Tin Man was right.' She thought.

Dorothy sat in the chair by the bed. Taking the straw man's hand in her hand.

She began to cry. "Oh Scarecrow .. why did this happen to you? How did this happen?"

"It just happened so suddenly dear. No one really knows how or why. We all have been trying to find a cure. For all of this mess." Glenda said. Putting a hand on Dorothy's shoulder.

"Try talking to him dear. He may be asleep but I think he can still hear you. Just hearing your voice might help… I'll leave you two alone now." The fairy walked out of the room.

Dorothy rubbed her thumb over Scarecrows hand.

"Hello Scarecrow .. It's Dorothy. I hope you can hear me. I hope you wake up soon. When you do wake … we'll do a lot of fun stuff together." Dorothy sniffed.

"We can visit the munchkins in Munchkin Land, and Me, you Lion, and Tin Man can throw a party. Won't that be nice?"

Scarecrow still lay in he's bed. His breathing a little less raspy then before, but not much else had changed. Dorothy broke down crying in his chest, the smell of moldy hay filling her noise.

"You know back at the farm things were going great at first when I came home. But after a few months pasted things got bad. First my friend Hunk left to go to school, and he promised to write me and he did but. One day I got a letter saying Hunk had passed in an accident. He fell off a tractor and got ran over by the back wheel."

Dorothy sobbed.

"I was so upset he was gone. I guess I was missing Oz so much that it was all I ever thought about. And talked about. I think my aunt and uncle thought I lost my mind. They even tried to send me to an insane asylum!"

She balled up her hands in his clothes.

"I ran away from that awful place, but I felt so betrayed! And when I got home all they did was fight when they though I wasn't listening! I'm not going back Scarecrow! I ran away for good this time! I want to stay in Oz with you, Tin Man, and Lion."

Slightly his hand twitched.

"Please don't leave me too, Scarecrow!" she begged.

Slowly his fingers moved to hold Dorothy's hand better.

**End chapter. It's going to be slow updating this.**


End file.
